É só uma fase
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Meio comprida demais, mas só uma fase. Mais uma fiqui do Mana-sama, só que dessa vez sem yaoi... lol.


_Disclaimer: esta história é puramente ficcional, não ocorreu na vida real, é puro fruto dessa cabecinha lok de quem vos escreve etc... eu nunca vi Mana na minha vida, logo não tenho como saber como foi a infância dele etc (nem era nascida na época... lol, o traveco tá ficando véio rs. Zueira, queria eu chegar na idade dele totosa daquele jeito). O ano estipulado de nascimento dele na fic seria 1968, porém não é o ano real; o ano real de nascimento do Mana, só D-uz, Gzuis, ele e tvz mais uns gatos pingados que sabem. Lol. _

_Apenas algumas partes são reais, como: o futon do Snoopy (que Mana admitiu ser ainda a sua coisa mais querida quando ele se mudou para Tokyo - nessa época ele seguramente tinha mais de vinte anos, uma vez que quando acabou o Ensino Médio se mudou para Osaka e passou uns períodos lá. E do jeito que Mana não joga nada fora, é capaz de ainda ter, hoje em dia, o famigerado futon no meio das coisas dele... oO), o pijama do Snoopy (que, sim, ele usou no show de seu niver em 2010), o "Manaapy" e a obsessão por Snoppy, tudo isso eu peguei de entrevistas dele. Rs._

_No mais, fic sem propósitos lucrativos, somente lúdicos. Como todas as outras, a fic não passa de uma homenagem a esse traveco lindo que deixa meus dias cada vez mais felizes. _

_Enjoy it! _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**_É só uma fase..._**

**1975**

Hora de dormir. A senhora Sato¹ colocara seus filhos mais jovens na cama, porém o mais velho cismava em ficar jogando atari até mais tarde...

- Filho, vamos dormir!

- Já vai, mãe, só mais essa fase!

- Eu vou jogar fora o seu futon se continuar dormindo tarde!

- NÃÃÃÃO MÃE, o meu futon do Snoopy nãããããoooo! Sem ele eu não durmooo!

A senhora balançava a cabeça, indignada.

- Já está grandinho, filho... sete anos de idade! Precisa largar isso!

O senhor Sato, o qual se encontrava lendo um jornal na cama antes de dormir, o abajur aceso, chegou pra mulher e disse, antes de ela se deitar pra dormir:

- Deixa, querida! É só uma fase, logo ele esquece esse negócio.

Inconformada, a mulher olhava o filho todo carinhoso com o futon... e pensava que já estava na hora de ele começar a crescer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1980**

A Sra. Sato voltava do trabalho, cansada. Ufa, aquelas crianças davam cada vez mais trabalho...! Algumas não conseguiam decorar todas as partituras... mas enfim, que podia dizer ela disso, sem nem ao filho mais velho conseguia ensinar a leitura delas? O marido vivia dizendo que era "fase"... mas ela duvidava. Ele achava que piano era "coisa de meninas", agora que estava entrando na adolescência tinha aquela mania de ouvir metal, aquela coisa horrorosa... e agora!

Instintivamente, ela olhou em sua bolsa pra ver se a maquiagem estava ali. Não estava... ué, mas ela havia colocado na bolsa logo de manhã cedo...

- Hum, acho que deixei no banheiro, antes de sair pras aulas! Deixe-me ver...

Sendo assim, ela abriu a porta do banheiro e... se deparou com uma das cenas mais estranhas de sua vida.

- !

- Que foi, mãe?

- O QUE FOI? MEU FILHO, VOCÊ ESTÁ TODO PINTADO!

- Ah, mãe... por que só mulher pode ficar bonita? Eu também quero!

- ME DÁ JÁ ESSA MAQUIAGEM AQUI!

- Mas mãe...!

- ME DÁ ESSA MAQUIAGEM E TIRA ISSO DA CARA MOLEQUE!

- Mas mãe, eu fiquei tão bonito...! Olha só a minha boca, pode ficar mais grossa se eu passar o batom assim...

- TIRA JÁ ESSE BATOM OU EU JOGO FORA O SEU FUTON DO SNOOPY!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO mãe, o futon do Snoopy nããããão!

- ENTÃO LAVA JÁ ESSA CARA!

Inconformado e não querendo perder o futon de jeito nenhum, Mana retirou toda a maquiagem e viu aquela beleza toda escorrer ralo abaixo... porém no segundo seguinte foi ao seu quarto e abraçou-se ao futon, sentindo-se seguro outra vez.

À noite, quando o Sr. Sato chegou em casa e a sua esposa lhe contou as novas horrorizada, ele lhe disse:

- São essas músicas de metal que ele começa a escutar! Os homens nessas bandas se pintam igual mulheres... mas deixa, isso é só uma fase!

- E esse futon que ele não joga fora?

- Deixa ele... está com doze anos, logo ele terá vergonha dos amigunhos de ainda ter uma coisa de criança em casa. É só uma fase!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1983**

Sem saber o que fazer, inconformada com aquele laivo de juventude transviada do filho, a recorreu mais uma vez ao marido.

- Querido, veja isto! Seu filho, além de ainda pegar a minha maquiagem escondido, encheu o quarto dele de bugigangas de metal, rejeitou o violão que demos pra ele e arrumou uma guitarra elétrica, quer aprender a tocar bateria, penteia o cabelo em moicano, pinta-o de verde e rosa e - pior! - quer ir pra Osaka assistir a um show do tal de Mötley Crue!

- Ih, mulher... é coisa de garoto! Ele vai pra Osaka, vê esse show, fica mais uns meses tocando a guitarra e a bateria e logo esquece... eu quando tinha a idade dele também tinha essas cismeiras, mas vê como hoje sou um cidadão de bem, professor de música, pai de família...

- Mas você sabe como eu tive de fazer com que ele não enfeitasse o quarto dele com coisas dessas bandas de metal?

- Como...?

- Ameaçando jogar fora aquele futon do Snoopy!

- Ele ainda gosta daquilo...?

- Gosta! Após ficar a tarde inteira tocando bateria e treinando acordes de guitarra, ele se abraça no futon como se a vida dele dependesse daquilo!

- Er... ele já tá meio grandinho pra isso, né?

- É! Mas se eu digo que jogo fora, ele faz um escândalo!

- Ah, deixa... deixa, que isso tudo é só uma fase! Ele tem quinze anos, né? Ainda tem medo de se despedir da infância. Deixa ele!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1986**

Mana, após o Ensino Médio e com enormes cabelos pintados de verde, finalmente declarou ao pai que queria viver de música.

- Meu filho - começou ele, olhando ao rapaz com os olhos pintados de negro - Meu filho, se você quer viver de música, precisa estudar a teoria também. Sei que você é dedicado, mas esse negócio de punk e metal não vai te levar a lugar nenhum... teus conhecidos largaram as bandas faz tempo, pra trabalhar com outras coisas... mas se você ama a música, tem de estudar a sério. Quem sabe não se torna um professor como eu?

- Não tenho dom pra ensinar, pai. Sou tímido...

- Que seja, mas precisa aprender a teoria, sim?

- Pai, eu quero estudar em Osaka. Quero tentar começar a vida lá.

- Tudo bem, filho, é uma boa iniciativa. Faça o seguinte, vá para Osaka, estude, leve o violão que lhe demos, comece a treinar... e leve também as fitas de Bach. Elas são ótimas...

Apenas para agradar ao pai, dado que não gostava de música clássica, Mana levou as fitas. E enfim foi, sozinho, para Osaka... estudar lá e trabalhar em alguma coisa que seu visual punk lhe permitisse.

Assim que se despediram dele, o Sr. Sato chamou a mulher:

- Querida, aproveite e jogue fora aquele futon! Assim, quando ele voltar pra casa você diz que perdeu o mesmo... sei lá, qualquer coisa, mas jogue fora porque já está na hora de ele parar com essas coisas! Ele tem dezoito anos, precisa crescer!

- Você não vai acreditar se eu disser...

- O que?

- Ele já levou o futon com ele! ¬¬

- O QUE?

- Levou. Ele foi mais rápido que nós...

- oo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1993**

- Querido, venha ver! Seu filho numa revista!

- Meu filho?

- É, parece que finalmente ele está levando a sério esse negócio de trabalhar com música!

- Oh, eu sabia! Eu sabia, ele deve estar em alcuma companhia clássica ou algo do gênero! Deixa ver! Eu não disse, mulher, não disse que aquilo tudo não passava de fa-

Quando abriu a revista, o Sr. Sato se deparou com seu filho numa banda de rock. E de vestido, salto alto, maquiagem completa, cabelos longos... só que dessa vez negros. Qualquer um diria que era uma moça, não um rapaz.

- OO... E ele está tocando guitarra...?

- É. E não é o violão que nós demos pra ele, é uma guitarra elétrica!

- Esquece o que eu falei! ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1996**

- Querido, mais uma entrevista com seu filho!

- Será que eu deveria chamá-lo de "filho" ou "filha"? ¬¬

- Perguntaram pra ele qual a coisa mais querida que ele tem em casa. Sabe o que ele respondeu?

- Um vestido? A maquiagem? A guitarra? A bota de salto alto?

- Um futon.

- oO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1999**

- Querido, sabe que seu filho abriu uma loja de vestidos?

- QUE?

- É. E ele veste cada um dos novos vestidos. Veja ele aqui de peruca loira, maquiagem...

- Leva isso pra lá que eu não tou a fim de ter azia hoje, mulher! oO

- Querido...

- O que?

- Nessa propaganda aqui, da loja dele mesmo, o seu filho se auto-define como uma "donzela".

- Mulher, o que eu te falei sobre a azia? Já não tenho mais idade pra essas coisas...!

- Querido, adorei esse vestido que seu filho fez. Acho que vou comprar um pra mim...

- Até tu?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**2002**

- Querido, seu filho acabou com aquela banda.

- É? E agora, no que ele trabalha?

- Nessa banda aqui. Ele continua usando maquiagem, salto e saia, mas ao menos agora se pinta de preto! Melhor que antes, não acha...? E veja o que ele disse...

- Hum, deixa ver...! Mulher! Ele usou Bach nas músicas! Usou, mulher, ele gosta de Bach! Eu disse, disse que esse menino ainda tinha salvação!

- TT...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**2010**

- Querido... olha o que eu li na internet.

- O que?

- Que o seu filho não usa mais aquele futon...

- É? Que bom, mulher! Agora só falta ele largar a maquiagem, tou esperando por esse dia há quase trinta anos...!

- Só tem um detalhe...

- Qual?

- Ele mandou fazer um pijama do Snoopy pra ele. E diz que não vai dormir sem ele...

- OO...

- Além disso, ele vestiu esse pijama para um dos shows de aniversário dele. Foi todo maquiado, com um Snoopy em miniatura no ombro, e adivinhe... ele lançou no blog dele um bonequinho chamado Manaapy. Vende pra caramba, viu... seu filho, com essa coisa toda que a gente chamava de "fase", tá ganhando mais do que a gente ganhou numa vida inteira de trabalho!

- Tá, mulher, eu desisto! Não era fase! Ele tá com mais de quarenta anos, não vai mais desistir disso!

- Adolescência comprida a do seu filho, hein...? Mas ainda vou comprar mais vestidos da loja dele!

- TT!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**2011**

Era começo de ano e Mana ainda se encontrava na casa dos pais, para onde ia sempre no reveillon. Enfim, chegou a hora de ir embora. Se despediu da irmã, da sobrinha e dos pais... a sobrinha, ainda criança, era a que mais se entusiasmava com o tio.

- Tchau, tio! Obrigada pelo Snoppy de pelúcia!

- É, mas pare por aí, viu! - advertiu a mãe da menina - Esse meu irmão é maluco, mas não quero que passe essa maluquice pra minha filha não! Não tente transformá-la numa lolitinha metaleira, entendeu?

- Ah, filha - declarou o Sr. Sato, lendo seu bom e velho jornal da sala - Deixa ele! Se a Mi-chan quiser ser algo como ele, melhor pra ela... olha a gente aqui, aposentado de professor e ganhando merreca! Olha você e o seu irmão, tendo de dar um duro danado durante a semana pra se sustentarem! Agora olha o teu irmão... é mais velho que vocês e parece mais novo, tem fãs pelo mundo todo, ganha mais do que nós todos juntos... e tá aí, minha filha! Eu, que pensava que isso de se vestir de mulher e tocar em banda de rock era besteira, tive de engolir a minha língua!

Mana sorriu. Em seguida, foi se despedir da mãe e ela lhe pediu mais um vestido...

- Mas me traga antes de todo mundo, hein! Senão eu jogo fora o seu Snoopy de pelúcia que mantém aqui enquanto está em Tokyo!

- Não mãe, o meu Snoopy de pelúcia não! Eu trago o vestido, prometo pra senhora!

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Coloquei "Senhor e senhora Sato" porque corre por aí que o verdadeiro nome do Mana seria Manabu Sato. No entanto, não há confirmação..._


End file.
